Sweet, yet Valiant
by Sandry
Summary: A voice on tape... Lily Potter's life story


"...My early life was hard. My sister, Petunia, was the most ordinary, ugly, plain, homely, non-athletic, long-necked, bony-faced, horse-like Muggle you could ever see, and I was a brilliant, pretty, talented, athletic witch. Petunia was constantly doing things to me, or my property, and when I had harry, she never came to see him, though I went to see Dudley at least once a month, or when I had the chance. When I was four, my father(Nicholas, who was a wizard) died of a heart attack. He was the only one who understood me, cause Mum (Rachelle, [Ray-shell]), was a Muggle, and Petunia DEFINTELY didn't understand me... She burned two of my photo albums, and one was full of pictures of Mum and Dad! We never agreed, and Petunia started fights, even thogh I tried to avoid them. We never fought much, untill I was accepted into Hawksgrove, the prep school for Hogwarts. Then, our feuds started. Petunia was infuriated that I was a witch, and she wasn't, adn she was intent on stopping me from going to Hawksgrove. I, on the other hand, tried to keep the fueds down, but they grew... and then I got the letter... Well, when I got that letter, saying I was accepted at Hogwarts, Petunia went into a rage that lasted for over an hour. Then, she fainted. I think she was shocked, and half disappointed that I got to go. I think she thought by telling me I couldn't go, I couldn't. Though she was four years older than me, I still had more sense.   
  
I went to Diagon Alley with a friend, Meredith, who was also going. Her family, as it turned out, was pure-blood, so they knew how to get to Diagon Alley. I got a wand, a cauldron, basic potion ingredients, robes, hats, and spellbooks. By the time I got home, I was exhausted.   
  
When we went to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express on September the First, King's Cross Station, Elven O'Clock, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, I was more than ready to go to Hogwarts. Petunia seemed interested in my wand, and I knew better than to let her give it a wave.   
  
Well, when we reached Hogwarts, we were sorted. The boy in front of me was named James Potter, and I thought he was a rather nice type. We were both sorted into Gryffindor, and I was happy to be in the same house as he. My friend Mredith, however, was sorted into Slytherin, to my dismay, and her dismay.   
  
When I got to my dormitory, I immediatly sent an owl to Mum and Petunia, with my owl, Minerva.   
  
I settled into Hogwarts life quickly, though I missed Mum and (for some strange reason) Petunia. Then I met James face-to-face... I thought him the nicest boy I'd ever met. I just couldn't speak to him though. i had heat-ache whenever I looked at him. I was in love..."   
  
  
"...James was handsome, nice, smart, talented, understanding, magical, loving... Too many virtues to count. Starting in my first year, I was in love. I loved him from the tip of my dark red hair to the bottom of my delicate, slender toes.   
  
In our seventh year, James asked me to marry him. So he had liked me after all, the rascal! We were married, and I remember all too clearly the wedding ceremony, when he slipped the opal-pear-diamond ring on my finger, when I slipped the ruby encrusted gold ring on his. We kissed, and we were married.   
  
We lived in peace and happiness for a few years after we graduated, and we bought a house. But, no, our life could not go on without problems, so Voldemort appeared.He seemed to be after us..."   
  
"...Voldemort was after us, and then I had my baby. To keep Harry safe, we performed the Fidelius Charm, that would hide us from Voldemort. We were sure Harry would be safe with us.   
  
He grew, and he was BEAUTIFUL! He looked like James, with his hair, his cheeks, and his legs, but he had my eyes. He grew, and got stronger. He performed his first magic when he was 11 months old! He made all the food on the table turn into puppies, which he loved. We kept one, and we named it Hedwig.   
  
But, happiness was only in our family... Voldemort was attacking,and many people were converted to the dark side, or killed. And then Voldemort came to our house..."   
  
  
"... It seemed that someone had betrayed us, either Padfoot or Wormtail, because peter was our second secret-keeper. I never thought that Sirius would betray us, though.   
  
Voldemort attacked at night, the coward. Harry had been put to bed, and had just fallen asleep when we heard a cackle from outside. James looked out the window and shouted, "Lily! Take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" I stumbled from the room, carrying Harry.   
  
Just then, Voldemort burst into the room. James held him off, but He had more power than James. I quickly cast a spell on Harry, protecting his life. I knew that I would die, but I didn't care, as long as sweet Harry would stay alive, for it was Harry that Voldemort was after, and us, not just us. Sweet Harry, I hope you find this, for you need to know my past. I am trusting this with someone who will keep it safe..."  
  
Harry sat in silence as the tape finished playing. Hermione and Ron sat staring at him. Ron said, "Harry, you look very odd. Are you all right?" Harry didn't answer, but his expression was enough. Hermione and Ron left, knowing that Harry needed to be left alone.   
  
Harry sat in the dormitory for a while, replaying the tape in his mind. She had known she would die for him, but she did it anyway. He had never realized how kind his mother must have been.   
  
As he drifted off to sleep, he heard his mother's voice. "Sleep, now, dear. You need your strength." Then she began to sing...   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
